(1) Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is speaker microphone for two-way radios.
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Two-way radios are known in various industries to provide a way of communication where user of a two-way radio can both transmit and receive signals with other similar radios operating on the same radio frequency (channel). Two-way radios are available in mobile, permanent base and hand-held portable configurations. Various types of accessories, such as a speaker microphone, are available for use with a hand-held portable two-way radio. Speaker microphones can be clipped onto a user's epaulet, belt, shirt, or any part of a working uniform.
It is a well-known problem that speaker microphones have a much shortened functional lifespan in machine shops, autobody shops, automobile assembly lines and factories. The speakers inside of the speaker microphone tend fail after a few months in such environment. Oftentimes, these speaker microphones fail at times when communication was most urgent during emergency, without prior warning. There has been no previous solution to prevent such early and sudden mechanical failure. Typically, the solution in the industry is to purchase new speaker microphones to replace broken ones.
Therefore, there is a need for new ways to prevent, minimize, or eliminate such early mechanical failure of speaker microphones commonly found in machine shops, autobody shops, automobile assembly lines and factories.
Further, there exist a desire to modify, retrofit, or improve existing speaker microphones without having to modify the size and shape of the speaker microphone housing, and still capable to prevent, minimize, or eliminate such early mechanical failure of speaker microphones commonly found in machine shops, autobody shops, automobile assembly lines and factories.
All referenced patents, applications and literatures are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. Furthermore, where a definition or use of a term in a reference, which is incorporated by reference herein, is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply. The invention may seek to satisfy one or more of the above-mentioned desires. Although the present invention may obviate one or more of the above-mentioned desires, it should be understood that some aspects of the invention might not necessarily obviate them.